


The Magic of Family

by katillac25



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Harry Potter AU, Rumbelle Showdown 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katillac25/pseuds/katillac25
Summary: Prompts: Harry Potter, Happy family, “It’s freezing in here!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at the Showdown. I may not have made it through the first round, but I certainly had alot of fun challenging myself.

Rumple paced around his office , his mind deep in thought. He occasionally glanced out the window, watching the leaves fall.

It would have been just another year being there at Hogwarts, another year being professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, another year of teaching alongside his beautiful wife. But this year was different. This was their son’s first year at Hogwarts, and the house he was sorted into alone made him worry.

Bae had been doing incredibly well in all of his classes so far. He was quick to make friends, and the teachers all spoke highly of him. He enjoyed the extracurricular activities and was even asked to become a chaser for the Quidditch team, which was an especially proud moment for everyone. There wasn’t a single thing that should’ve worried his father.

He finally approached one of the windows, opening it wide and letting the cold air whip across his face. He knew all of the worrying was unnecessary. He was well aware of how blessed they were to have a son with such a good heart. He had to remind himself that their son would accomplish anything he put his mind to.

“It’s freezing in here!”

Rumple smiled as Belle entered the office, flicking her wand to close the window and another flick to light the fireplace.

“My apologies, darling. I was attempting to clear my head,” he replied, gently taking her hand in his. “How were the students today?”

“I was a bit disappointed today. Quite a few of them did not study for the test today. If there’s one thing all students should learn in order to understand magic, it’s history,” she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “So, why were you needing to clear your head? Are you worrying about Bae again?”

“Perhaps,” he murmured, leading her towards the warm fire.

“Rumple,” she started, leaning against the fireplace, “you know, as well as I do, that Bae has been doing incredibly well for his first year, more than we could’ve hoped. I doubt the house he was sorted into will make much of a difference. He’s still the same sweet, kind-hearted boy he’s always been.”

“I suppose I just expected that he’d be sorted into one of our houses.”

Belle laughed softly, wrapping her arms around him. She knew how much he worried about their son’s future, what kind of person he would grow to be.

“He may not be a Gryffindor like his father or a Ravenclaw like his mother, but I know he will make his house proud. Hufflepuff prides itself on many things, including patience and loyalty. It is a noble and honorable house to be in,” she explained, giving him a firm squeeze. “Deep down, you know he’ll excel no matter what.”

Rumple sighed contentedly. He knew she was right. Hufflepuff or not, Bae would exceed any expectations anyone had for him. “I know, I know. I worry far too much about him than I should,” he replied, chuckling lightly. “I mean, he didn’t even blink the first time he was hit by a bludger. He’s far tougher than I ever was at his age. I never had the stomach for Quidditch.”

“Did the bludgers scare you, Rumple?” Belle giggled.

Rumple narrowed his eyes at her, giving a wide grin.

“I was not fond of the idea of being hit by one, no. Nor did I care for the idea of being bashed by the bat of a beater, slammed around by other players, knocked off of my broom, or possibly hit in the head by a quaffle,” he said facetiously, rolling his eyes at her. “And in comes our boy on his first day of flying lessons and is asked to try out for the team, which he had absolutely no trepidation about. Unlike our boy, I wasn’t much of a thrillseeker.”

“I knew you weren’t, Rumple. Which is why, instead of gallivanting off on adventures like most boys, you came into the library that day and noticed a certain Ravenclaw girl studying for her exams,” she teased, brushing her hand against his face. “And if I recall correctly, you were quite adamant on taking me for a picnic lunch by the lake.”

“I was indeed. It was the most romantic outing I could come up with at the age of eleven,” he huffed playfully, pressing his hand against hers. “And I certainly didn’t know then that it would be the start of my future. Now I have a family, a happy family at that.”

“Are you two gushing over each other again?”

They both turned to see Bae strolling into the office, a mischievous grin on his face.

“Very funny, Bae,” Belle laughed, hooking an arm around Bae’s neck. “Done with classes for the day, I take it?” “All classes finished, assignments from yesterday turned in on time, and I even managed to finish today’s homework early. I need to have everything done, so as to concentrate better for the match today. You both are going to be there, right?” he said excitedly.

“We wouldn’t miss your match for the world. Who’s the competition today?” Rumple asked. “Gryffindor. Sorry, Dad. I have to show your house who the real champion is,” he taunted, grinning as widely as he possibly could.

“You better watch that cheek, boy. I may not have played Quidditch, but I could’ve won in a duel with you when I was your age. Of course, your mum could’ve kicked both our arses,” Rumple joked, ruffling the boy’s hair.

“Well come on then. Let’s see who loses first!” Bae exclaimed, running out of the office eagerly.

“Honestly,” Rumple began, turning back towards Belle, “that boy is just like you were at that age.”

“How do you mean?” she questioned, quirking a brow.

“He’s nearly fearless, as you were and have always been. He’ll take on a challenge headfirst and be steadfast, no matter the odds. He’s quick to help others, especially when they need it most. He also refuses to back down when everything is stacked against him. The mix of bravery, devotion, and stubbornness most certainly comes from you, darling,” he explained, kissing her forehead. “And I’m forever grateful for it.”

Belle held him tightly.

“Don’t you dare forget, Rumple,” she stated clearly, “our son is every bit like his father. He’s clever and quick-witted, has a solution to any problem that arises. He has an unfathomable amount of snark, which most certainly comes from you. He’s also bound to fall in love soon, if he’s as much of a romantic as his father.”

“I love you, Belle,” he whispered.

“And I love you, Rumple,” she replied, kissing him deeply.

“Would you two stop kissing and hurry up? The match starts in a half hour!” Bae groaned as he ran back into the office.

“We’ll continue this discussion later,” Rumple murmured, giving Belle a wink.

“Of course, dear,” she replied, giving him a quick kiss.

“Alright, you brazen youngster, let’s go see which of us loses with more dignity.”


End file.
